


Spring Library Pavilion Arts

by Ziane



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 0123, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lan Wangji's Birthday, Love Bites, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī's Birthday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Wei Wuxian is the cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Wei Wuxian arrived at the Cloud Recesses weeks ago impersonating the infamous Mo Xuanyu. To his surprise, Lan Wangji recognized him almost immediately. After plotting a myriad of lunacies to get under his skin and escape the four thousand rules of this place, Wei Wuxian found out that, since their youth, the righteous Hanguang-jun had been madly in love with him. The aftershock lasted a long minute, but then his foolishness vanished making way for many old feelings that bloomed in him once more. Everything made sense now; what Lan Wangji felt toward him wasn’t friendship or hatred, it was the purest of loves and Wei Wuxian had been oblivious for far too long. They kissed, they made love, and no more secrets or hidden feelings sneak between them on the long nights they spend lost in their bodies; blending hearts, souls, and golden cores into a mind-blowing experience. Every day. Now, they will have to leave the safety of the Lan Residence to continue their journey and solve the mysterious case of the demonic left hand from Mo Town.





	Spring Library Pavilion Arts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hanguang-Jun! ヾ（*⌒ヮ⌒*）ゞ Lan Wangji is my favorite character from the novel, so I wanted to gift him his favorite thing for his Birthday: Wei Ying in a silver lining! (or a desk *cough, cough*). I initially wanted to write fluff but my brain chose for me and I wrote porn...
> 
> I hope you like it! Enjoy ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/
> 
> I wanted you to be able to read this as a one-shot hence the long summary, but if you want to read a fic that explains the summary in detail, you can go read [Oblivious Honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247626/chapters/40560074)

The afternoon sun warms his back and disperses the always misty atmosphere of the Cloud Recesses. It’s strange walking around here in someone else’s body after so many years, but he feels at home whenever Hanguang-jun is. The day after tomorrow they will continue their journey, but Wei Wuxian wouldn’t leave without carrying through one last mischief in one of the most important places of his time studying in the Cloud Recesses: The Library Pavilion.

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian spent a month together there while he copied the sect rules and brooded about his bad luck. They also shared the start of their friendship and their young, foolish love. Wei Wuxian was blind then; too busy teasing Lan Wangji and trying to get more than a _hm_ or a _ridiculous_ _._ He understands him better now, reminiscing glimpses of how their acquaintance grew to be what it is now. _Together_. A tender smile stretches his lips, but it soon turns into a smirk when he squeezes the spine of the book in his hand.

The stroll to the library brings back to life memories of his youth, of Jiang Cheng’s numerous scoldings, Nie Huaisang’s magnificent collection of books, or the sidelong glances filled with disdain from Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian flips distractedly through the pages, stopping at thin wooden bookmark with a blue tassel that helps him find the exact page he wants. He bites his lower lip, staring at the illustration in a mixture of curiosity and excitement. When they first slept together, Lan Wangji proved to be -as always- more prepared and knowledgeable in these matters than him. What an irony! The supposed inexperienced monk raised him to heavens and guided him with endless care to the most enticing pleasure. Perhaps it’s time to scandalize Lan Wangji, or at least try. Wei Wuxian trips on a pebble, distracted as he is, and closes the book with a thump.

The sight of the library at the end of the path stretches a wide smile on his lips. He prowls closer, admiring the always pristine perfection of Lan Wangji. Kneeling in front of the dark wooden desk, his white garments draping at both his sides of his body in an almost irritating symmetry. With his back at him, he can only swoon at the long, onyx hair covering his frame and the white ribbon bands hidden in between _. All mine_ , he wonders. Wei Wuxian worries at his lower lip to hide the devilish grin menacing to ruin his machinations. Right on time, because Lan Wangji glances at him over his shoulder, acknowledging his presence before he returns to his books. He climbs the wooden treads inside with a big grin.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian says, inching the short distance between them in a heartbeat. Sitting next to him with his usual nonchalance, he reclines on the desk and faces him, his elbows supporting him on the flat surface while the seemingly innocent book hangs from his hand. He cocks his head while the corner of his mouth pulls upward. Lan Wangji always made him smile, his presence soothing and serene even at the worst situations, but now his heart swells and his stomach curls. The new side effects of their recent relationship. Lan Wangji’s kisses belong to him. Same as those thin lips that soon turn plump and pinkish against his own or the sharp features that everyone mistakes as cold and distant but are truly warmer than the sun. _Mine._

A quick glance at Lan Wangji’s ink work snitches he’s busy and will, as always, ignore all distractions until he completes his research on the Mo incident. But Wei Wuxian has other plans and won’t be so easily deterred from his objective. “Hanguang-jun…” he calls, his smile turning more into a smirk. “Wang… ji-xiong…” The brush stops for a millisecond before he lifts it from the paper. “Er gege,” Wei Wuxian purrs, and Lan Wangji rests the brush aside.

In a gracious movement, Lan Wangji traps his chin between his knuckles, leaning forward to press their lips together. It’s a gasp, a feather-like caress that Wei Wuxian deepens with a flick of his tongue. _How easy!_ When they were young, he would’ve been silenced -or worse- and now he gets a kiss. Lan Wangji parts his mouth, allowing his demanding lover to slide inside and meet his tongue as he pleases. “Wei Ying…” he whispers, exhaling a gust of breath. Wei Wuxian’s spit-licked lips curl upward. “You haven’t changed at all.” And with that, he lands a peck on his smile that leaves Wei Wuxian hankering for more because Lan Wangji focuses on his reading again.

“I bring you plans for tonight,” Wei Wuxian says but gets an indifferent hum in response. “Lan Zhan…” he inches closer, leaving the book on his lap while both his hands entwine over Lan Wangji’s shoulder. He rests his chin on them. His sturdy frame doesn’t move an inch, but Lan Wangji moves away the pages he was working on and locks his clear-as-glass eyes on Wei Wuxian.

“You smell good,” he says, nuzzling at Wei Wuxian’s hair and suddenly making his heart trudge.

“I bathed.” His smile widens, knowing the words put an interesting image in Lan Wangji’s brain. Images of his naked body in a pinkish hue because of the hot water; of his hair up baring the length of his back while soapy droplets trickle down his spine. Another hum, longer. It comes from deep down his throat as those eyes bare his soul in the open. And probably more judging by how his eyes rivet over his body. Lan Wangji’s eyes flick for a moment at the book in his lap and back at him. “I remembered I hid something in the dormitories and went to look for it,” he explains now that he has Lan Wangji’s undivided attention.

“Did you sneak into the disciples’ dormitories?”

“That is not the point, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian says, rolling his eyes.

“The book?” Lan Wangji says, frowning.

“That is exactly the point.” Wei Wuxian reclines on the desk once more, flipping through the pages. The body of the book hides his smile from Lan Wangji, unable to see the contents of what seems to be a recollection of old scriptures. Knowing Wei Wuxian, it’s nothing like it and his heart drums at an impatient tempo even though you cannot note it on the outside. “It took me a while to find it, but that loose plank was exactly where I recalled.” The blue tassel dangles playfully when Wei Wuxian opens the book on the selected page only for his eyes.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji squints at him.

“This is a very interesting _reading_ ,” Wei Wuxian says in an almost forbidden whisper. “One Nie Huaisang never shared with us, but that I found and hid because…” Mischief stirs within him at the subtle frown in between Lan Wangji’s eyebrows. Just like old times, when he guessed his next naughtiness and tried to lecture him. The temptation is too much to simply let go. “It portrays the most beautiful maidens…” Lan Wangji arches an eyebrow at him, but that’s the only thing that changes in his impassible stance or his glass-like gaze. “One, in particular, caught my eye. She’s so beautiful, Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian teases with a supercilious curl of the lips. “She has the most suggestive morning hair, so long it covered her back but allowed you to admire the sinuous curves of her body…”

“Wei Ying.” A warning.

“She reminded me of you,” Wei Wuxian whispers, pressing his lips on the pages as though it was a slip of the tongue. Lan Wangji lets out a snort that, to him, sounded somewhat offended. Wei Wuxian blesses the book covering his devilish grin as if Lan Wangji couldn’t see it clearly at the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. “Long black hair, alabaster skin…” Lan Wangji grabs the book from below, but Wei Wuxian holds it close to him. “The maiden doesn’t have your eyes, nor your lips, much less your big, thi…”

“Wei Ying!” Exasperation. So sweet and amusing when it comes from the righteous Hanguang-jun.

“Do you want to see?” Wei Wuxian teases. “It has also other interesting things I didn’t pay much attention back then.” Wei Wuxian bites his lower lip, still fighting the firm hand of Lan Wangji trying to steal the opened book. The bookmarker falls onto his lap, but none of them loosens the grip on his prey. “I definitely should’ve…”

“Now you do?” Lan Wangji says.

“I see the appeal.” His murmur curls Lan Wangji’s stomach nice and warm, and his sudden worries about Wei Wuxian’s interest in women fade and make way to something luscious and forbidden. _What has he found to tease him?_ Lan Wangji tugs at the book, demanding to see. “Will you shatter this one to pieces too?” Wei Wuxian quips, remembering one enormous fight -Bichen involved- in which Lan Wangji turned beet red from embarrassment and anger at a not-so-interesting pornographic book he had sneaked into his pile of ancient texts.

“No,” Lan Wangji says, a withheld smile sparkling in his eyes.

 _How much have you changed, Lan Zhan!_ Wei Wuxian chuckles, his eyes fixed on Lan Wangji’s while he springs open his fingers. Lan Wangji rests the book on the surface in front of him, his gaze reluctant to leave those dark eyes filled with mischief. But curiosity churns his stomach and he yields. Wei Wuxian urges him, beckoning him to read. Lan Wangji lets out an audible gasp that widens Wei Ying’s smile.

There is no trace of the promised beautiful maiden, but this isn’t an ordinary book for studies or light reading. This shouldn’t be in the Library Pavilion at all. Lan Wangji suppresses his wish to glare at Wei Wuxian and scold him when he processes the full extent of the amatory position portrayed in the pages in surprising detail. He arches an eyebrow at the illustration, his spine curling in anticipation. Wei Wuxian reclines nonchalantly on the desk, leaning his head on the back of his hand while he tries to pinpoint any sign of a blush or shyness from his Lan Zhan. “I want to do that to you,” he says in a sultry whisper, and immediately after, Lan Wangji’s eyes pierce him in place.

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji says, his eyes dragged back to the illustration, lingering a tad too long on the suggestive scene. He finds the bookmarker and slides it in between, closing the book without a sound before glancing at a grinning Wei Wuxian. As usual, he has sent his heart for a sprint in just a few words. _How shameless!_

Wei Wuxian huddles against him, leaning into his lap. “Perhaps tonight…” he murmurs as a lover’s promise. His fingers hover over his shoulder, threading in the silkiness of his hair and toying with the white ribbons mingled in between. “We could… I could…”

“Bend yourself over the desk,” Lan Wangji says, interrupting Wei Wuxian’s teasing tune. A strangled gasp leaves his lungs and a well-known heat tingles his cheeks when those impassive eyes and snow-like features ask something from him. _Something like this!_

“What?” he gasps and blinks twice. “Now?” As innocently as he came into the library, his lust guided his intentions and again, his mischief backfired. Lan Wangji, far from scandalized, falls for it without hesitation. He cups his face, sensing the subtle blush in the heat coming from his cheek. In a gauged movement, he traps his lips into his own for a tender-hearted kiss that seizes Wei Wuxian’s breath. Always as though it was the first. Lan Wangji sneaks the tip of his tongue inside, just enough to tease, to goad him to open his mouth for a treat that won’t come.

Their opened mouths hover over each other, starving for a desperate kiss that Lan Wangji contains for both. It is tempting indeed; something that now coils deep inside him, swelling his desire even in this early afternoon. After so many years believing he lost Wei Ying forever he finally has him by his side. How could there be room for restraining? Lan Wangji glides his tongue over his parted lips, breathing out a gust of lust in the shape of a gasp. “Bend over the desk,” he repeats into his mouth, stealing another needy, pitiful whine from Wei Wuxian.

How come in the past he could tease and infuriate Lan Wangji but now he’s the one teased and turned into a wanton? Lan Wangji always tells him not to fool around, but that’s what he does best; lurking in the memories of his youth, finding an erotic book, a tantalizing picture that makes him think of Lan Wangji and… his Adam’s apple bobs at the suggestion. “Like in the book?” He wets his lower lip, his throat suddenly dry. He tastes the lust, the desire swelling his cock when he finds Lan Wangji’s sweetness on his own lips.

With a nod and not a single word, Lan Wangji sits straight again, crawling a few inches backward to make room between him and the wooden desk. It will witness more mischief today than in its whole existence. Wei Wuxian worries at his lower lip, ensconcing himself in his lap while turning his back at him. Lan Wangji’s strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close to his chest while he nuzzles in the crook of his neck. His eyes get lost in the busy wooden desk where lay the infamous book, scrolls, and sheets scattered in perfect order. But his body responds at what Lan Wangji gives; the slight squeeze from his hands on his waist, the dainty kisses on his neck. “I don’t want to wait until tonight.” A jolt runs through Wei Wuxian’s spine and settles low in his groin. The room in his trousers tightens by the mere brush of Lan Wangji’s lips on his neck.

“Here?” Wei Wuxian whispers, thrashing his head back over Lan Wangji’s shoulder while two expert hands pry open his garments. Warm, slender fingers sneak underneath, fondling his chest while more relentless kisses map his neck. “What if someone…” He smiles mischievously. As if _Wei Wuxian cared!_

“Now.” Lan Wangji’s voice curls his stomach. His heart thumps loudly against his back, his mouth so convincing Wei Wuxian closes his eyes and moans. Both his hands grip the edge of the desk, unable to fight a battle long lost. “Let me please you,” Lan Wangji whispers into his ear, his swollen lips brushing the lobe.

A grin unfolds in Wei Wuxian’s lips. “Yes,” he says, turning about to find Lan Wangji’s mouth and steal a kiss. Sloppy, desperate kiss, a temporary farewell because those heavenly lips escape way too soon from him. Not minding how overly wanton he looks, he leans forward, bending over the desk with his knees at both sides of Lan Wangji’s legs. Wei Wuxian rests his head on folded arms, his chest heaving against the harsh wood.

Lan Wangji soothes his nervousness caressing the back of his thighs over his trousers, reminding him he’s right there with him. He flinches when Lan Wangji swoops down his lower garments at a leisurely pace, exposing him as though he was unwrapping a present just for himself. With devoted anticipation; in the same way you’d peel off a tangerine just to drown in its juices a moment later. “Lan Zhan,” he mumbles. The same pair of hands fondles his skin, pushing him forward on the desk. Wei Wuxian offers no resistance, not when Lan Wangji promises the world at every loving caress. He’s never been safer than in his arms, so Wei Wuxian slides forward, spreading his knees as far apart as his trousers around them allow him. He takes a deep breath until Lan Wangji’s deep voice brings a smile back to his lips.

“I’m here.” The affirmation that makes the world go round. Wei Wuxian bites his lower lip when Lan Wangji’s mouth roves the skin of his backside in a sinuous path upward. Like a feather-like stroke that it’s barely there. Wei Wuxian curses how aroused he is, his cock hard and firm, a clear droplet oozing from the tip as the telltale of what’s coming.

Lan Wangji slides his top garments up to reveal the luscious dimples of his lower back and the lush curve of his ass. It arches upward by instinct. His cock hardens by the sight, but he restrains himself for now. A long swipe of his tongue on his tailbone sends a shiver down Wei Wuxian’s spine. Lan Wangji inhales the scented water of the bath still impregnating his skin, the subtle pinkish hue on his usually unmarred skin. Another wet swipe, this time on his butt cheek, elicits a moan from Wei Ying.

Strong hands roam up the back of his thighs until they cup his ass, squeezing and leaving a reddish trail in their path. “Wei Ying…” he whispers, dragging his lips over soft skin. A row of dainty kisses follows the curve of his ass while he digs his fingertips on his flesh. Wei Wuxian suppresses a moan, wondering what’s taking Lan Wangji too long, examining every inch of skin while he’s in this undignified position. Wei Wuxian glances at what’s happening behind him. He meets Lan Wangji’s gaze while he lands an open-mouthed kiss on his butt cheek. Wei Wuxian immediately turns beet red and hides his face at the front. Forehead pressing against his forearm, he puffs his hot breath on the desk.

Lan Wangji withholds a smile just for himself, scooting closer and leaning downward. “Hmm.” Pinching an area of his butt, he opens his mouth, landing a ruthless and unexpected bite that elicits a yelp from Wei Wuxian.

“Auch!” he exclaims. “Lan Zhan!” Another bite, the unmistakable feeling of those unmerciful teeth clenching forcefully around a mouthful of his flesh only to release right after. He’s used to them now; to Lan Wangji biting, feasting, and savoring him as if he were a sweet treat. Just for the sake of feeling him writhe while he gnaws and nibbles to his heart’s content. Wei Wuxian loves it, but he still complains even though his stomach curls and the pain eases soon when a wet tongue strokes tenderly the sensitive skin. Not satisfied yet, Lan Wangji moves to the other cheek, gritting his teeth as he traps his skin. Helping himself with both hands, he squeezes his ass. “I don’t think that’s how it’s done!” Wei Wuxian purses his lips.

“Hm,” Lan Wangji says smugly and then shushes him, back to the work of art he’s marking in Wei Wuxian’s ass in the shape of his two rows of teeth, bruises from his demanding fingers, and hickeys from the suckling of his mouth. Wei Wuxian’s protests turn into moans, his cock begging for some attention as it stands into thin air between his legs.

A precise bite on a side of his backside turns him mad. He wants what’s been promised and not the endless nibbles and kisses spared lavishly over his bared ass! “Lan Zhan! Are you a dog?” Lan Wangji hums again but it sounds like a snort, so smug Wei Wuxian groans as a protest. “Stop biting me -another bite, gentler- and…” he pants, his knees weak. Lan Wangji spreads him with both hands, admiring the pinkish skin of his ass while Wei Wuxian buries his scarlet face in his arms. “You said you would,” he mumbles, ready to beg out of desperation.

“Shameless,” Lan Wangji teases, peppering kisses up and down his ass. His own cock throbs and soaks a clear stain on a side of his undergarments. If he weren’t dressed, he would’ve jumped on Wei Wuxian long ago to sate the rising thirst coiling down on him. But teasing a teaser proves to be an interesting diversion too. He knew of Wei Wuxian’s true intentions coming here at these early hours. Lan Wangji may be a passionate lover unwilling to hold back any longer, but Wei Wuxian has been nothing more than a shameless temptation since they arrived at the Cloud Recesses. One would say this unleashed need for each other is expected after so many years apart and the many feelings blooming between them.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian whines. “Put your tongue in my…” he moans as loud as the little air in his lungs allow him. Exactly where he wanted, Lan Wangji swipes his tongue along his rim, and it curls Wei Wuxian’s toes. “Oh! There, there… Yes…”

Lan Wangji ignores the blue streak of nonsense coming out of Wei Wuxian and focuses on spreading his butt cheeks wide so he can give a long stroke of his tongue from his balls to his tailbone. He revels in the overwhelming shudder that shakes Wei Wuxian and goads him to do it again. Wei Ying’s skin is so soft the feather-like strokes quickly turn into intent swipes of a taut tongue. His hands grip tightly his ass, stopping the desperate grinding of Wei Wuxian while he takes over.

A loud moan fills the library when he flicks his tongue faster over his hole, trying to sneak the tip inside but settling for torturing Wei Wuxian -and himself- a little longer. The rapid stimulation turns into lazy, languid swipes of the muscle as he leaves his ass glistening in his saliva. “Lan Zhan, please,” Wei Wuxian moans. “It feels so good.” Spurred on, Lan Wangji traces circles with the tip of his tongue, pushing inside him. They’ve been having sex so often he’s pliant enough to slide his sinful tongue in and out again until a clear trail of spit joins them.

He goes as far as he can, his cock twitching at the needy wail from Wei Wuxian at being filled so slightly by the pressure of his tongue. But then he stops. “No, more, more, er gege,” Wei Wuxian says, complaining when not Lan Wangji’s hands nor his tongue are over him anymore. “What are you…? Oh.” Lan Wangji takes one of his boots off, sliding his leg out of the restraining garment. Wei Wuxian moans from the back of his throat, letting Lan Wangji handle him as he lifts his bent leg over the desk too. And Wei Wuxian thought he was in an undignified position when now he’s exposed as a succulent dish just for Lan Wangji!

“Hm.” Lan Wangji licks his lips, satisfied, and leans forward, burying his face in between Wei Wuxian’s ass cheeks once more to resume his relentless pace. Wei Wuxian swears his face must be a new shade of red, but the toe-curling pleasure he feels at Lan Wangji’s sinful tongue twirling and outlining his ass is so much more satisfactory than he had imagined. He recognizes the subtle exploring first, not a trace of hesitation because Lan Wangji reads every single sign and noises coming out of him, translating his wishes into the most lascivious sensations. Hanguang-jun is such a willing lover aiming to please.

When Wei Wuxian believes this couldn’t get any better Lan Wangji thrusts his tongue inside again, sliding in easier than before. The gentle deep thrusts have him panting, the leg over the desk trembling, leaning on his forearms with his head thrashing back and his ass lifted up. “Lan Zhan! And you say I’m shameless!” He wails before another moan leaves him out of breath.

Lan Wangji shushes him, a hand fondling his ass cheek and spreading him while he braces himself on Wei Wuxian’s lower back with the other. He spots a waning moon of indentations on his butt cheek and bites back a moan on it. Wei Wuxian wails his name. “Don’t be so noisy or I will silence you,” he warns.

Wei Wuxian chuckles. “You wouldn’t dare,” he teases, welcoming the heat of his tongue inside once more but regretting having started a conversation.

“For old times’ sake,” Lan Wangji teases. Wei Wuxian wants to quip something when that sinful tongue shoves right up his ass and the only thing that leaves his mouth is a throaty moan. Short intent thrusts steal his breath away, his cock leaking a clear trail that pools on the floor. He would like to sneak a hand and touch himself meanwhile, but then everything would be over way too soon. _I can take it a little longer_ , he wonders, swallowing another moan.

Lan Wangji hums, unrestrained, eating his ass as though there were nothing else in the world for him at this moment. He plunges his tongue inside, relishes in the clenching of Wei Wuxian’s ass pushing him outside and then rubs it along his rim, coating him in his spit to get him ready for later. Lan Wangji reaches for his trousers, prying open his garments as he shimmies them off enough to free his cock. He muffles a loud moan into Wei Wuxian’s ass when he wraps a hand around himself. It’s so unbelievably hard that after two tugs he has to stop, puffing his hot breath right into Wei Wuxian’s slicked ass. “More, Lan Zhan, don’t stop now,” he urges him.

Albeit his mind is trying to contain his climax, Lan Wangji grips tightly his hilt and lets his tongue out again to lick lusciously his ass. Without finesse, acting by sheer instinct. His thumb presses on the side, sliding in smoothly along with the tip of his tongue. Wei Wuxian mumbles a curse that goes right to his neglected cock. The rustling of fabric behind him suggests Lan Wangji’s equally eager to finish. Wei Wuxian gives up, pressing his cheek on the cold surface of the desk while he relaxes and yields to the impatient tongue darting in and out of him. He could come just by this, in fact, he feels like fumbling at the verge of an orgasm just by the subtle brushing against the hard desk. “Lan Zhan, give me more,” he sobs. “I want you. I want you.” Lan Wangji pauses, panting loudly behind him, his thumb sliding all the way in and out again while Wei Wuxian mumbles. “I can’t take it any longer, just…”

Lan Wangji withdraws his finger, sitting on his calves again while staring at the licentious display sprawled in front of him. Wei Wuxian turns around, Lan Wangji’s hand wrapping around his waist and bringing him to his lap while he traps his mouth for a wet, mad kiss. Wei Wuxian moans, suckling Lan Wangji’s lower lip and finding it swollen and burning hot. “Lan Zhan you need to let me do this to you,” he gasps into his mouth, his hand finding his cock hard and pulsing just like his own. He tugs twice, drinking up the strangled moan from Lan Wangji directly from his mouth.

“Hm.” Wei Wuxian smiles, drowning in those clear eyes that speed up his heart again and will for the rest of his second life. Wiping the spit on Lan Wangji’s glistening chin, Wei Wuxian hunches over, his hand moving to the hilt while his mouth wraps around the tip. Lan Wangji trembles and then his body stiffens as though he couldn’t take it. “Wei Ying.”

The warning curls his stomach nice and warm, tempted to suckle his orgasm out of him. But as alluring as that would be, to see Hanguang-jun come undone and filling his mouth in irrepressible spurts, he wants him hard and pounding into him better. His tongue twirls around the tip, smearing saliva and pre-cum before he swallows him whole; until his lips brush his own knuckles; until his throat constricts around him and Lan Wangji tugs at his ponytail from sheer desperation. Wei Wuxian drags him out slowly, drooling and revealing a cock glistening as much as his swollen lips.

Wei Wuxian lifts himself on the desk, spreading his legs wide while glancing at Lan Wangji and the deep, dark pupils growing wide while ogling at him. “Come on.” Wei Wuxian beckons him, leaning back on his elbows. The brush falls off his rest and rolls to a side, ink smearing over the surface. A pair of ragged breaths resound in unison, and Lan Wangji crawls toward him defiantly, ignoring Wei Wuxian’s smug smile because he has him right where he wants. He will take what belongs to him as he’s been doing for the past few days. Unrestrained, rules forgotten at the back of his mind, his heart swelling by their requited love as much as his cock for the searing lust menacing to combust them.

“You’re so shameless,” Lan Wangji mumbles with his cock in his hand. He ensconces himself between Wei Wuxian’s legs, climbing up the desk too. The ink pot staggers, spilling droplets of ink around it and soaking a few pages. Lan Wangji pays no attention to the mess, not when he has Wei Wuxian urging him with arms and legs to make love to him.

“All yours,” Wei Wuxian says. “But hurry!” His trousers hang from a foot, his upper garments an open mess that reveals two rosy perked nipples covered in recent love bites and marks from Lan Wangji. A sly smile curls a corner of his mouth upward and he tugs at Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon, unfolding it before their eyes. He loves riling him up, unable to resist him or the urge to take him no matter where or when. Not in his best dreams had Wei Wuxian thought that Lan Wangji was such a devoted lover. But he dares no more teasing and his next bravado dies in a gasp when he notes the familiar tug of Lan Wangji’s hard cock into his spit-licked ass.

Aligning himself, he sheathes in where he belongs in one long, smooth glide. Wei Wuxian moans and arches his spine in a lustful curve, enduring the burn of being breached by his lover in a soul-searing lunge. “This was your plan all along,” Lan Wangji whispers, pressing his whole body weight on top of him. Wei Wuxian chuckles, winding his arms around his shoulders, the forehead ribbon tightly tangled in his hand, his legs spread wide to accommodate his broad frame. Lan Wangji grasps his ponytail, drawing back and swiveling forward in a ruthless onslaught that leaves Wei Wuxian panting. With a knee anchored in the desk, he does it again to elicit the same enthralling moan from him.

“More.” A gasp that goads Lan Wangji to thrust in and out of him even though it will mean the end of their furtive encounter. He hides his face in the crook of his neck, taking a mouthful of his flesh as he suckles, his hips rocking into him. The desk stutters under their lovemaking. “Ah!” Wei Wuxian moans. “You really like biting me, Lan Zhan.” He loves it too, wearing his marks, his bites, feeling the possessiveness of Lan Wangji in caresses or kisses that would seem rough but are indeed tender and mindful.

“Hm,” Lan Wangji agrees, gritting his teeth gently before he swipes his tongue to ease the sting. He pounds into him with wild abandon, his balls drawing up tight and ready to shoot his load, but his mind refusing to give up, elongating this moment. His steady rhythm has Wei Wuxian moaning a symphony in the Library that any poor soul outside could hear if Lan Wangji hadn’t cast a magic array to conceal their public demonstrations of love.

“More, er gege,” Wei Wuxian mumbles. “Don’t stop.” He spurs him on with the balls of his feet, his hands pulling and tugging at Lan Wangji’s hair, his cock brushing against his stomach and sending a jolt of pleasure through him. But it’s Lan Wangji’s hardness pounding in and out of his ass what drives him mad with desire. Every other thrust it brushes right where he feels his cock twitch in response and his body tremble.

Lan Wangji pants, his thumping heart resounding in unison with Wei Ying’s, their bodies colliding in all their gracefulness. Even like this Lan Wangji’s presence is as divine as the clear winter sun gleaming over the first snowfall. Wei Wuxian meets his thrusts with a sway of his hips, keeping him shoved deep inside. They are past the point of reason, only reckless love and lust translates in the beautiful, soul-warming noises coming out of their mouths. Words of love, of want; whines, and moans in the shape of their names. A timeless moment where nothing matters. The outer world is a fantasy and their half-naked bodies the only reality they bound to. “Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian comes with his name on his lips, his heart on his sleeve, and an irrepressible hot gush between them.

Tears of joy gather at the corners of his eyes while his lips stretch in an open-mouthed smile. Lan Wangji sinks his cock inside him, his movements frantic, fighting the clenching of his ass around him until two deep thrusts throw him from the brink of orgasm to a shuddering climax. Lan Wangji trembles, the heat of his skin transferring even through his garments, his hips slamming and refusing to leave home as he spills thoroughly. “Wei… Ying.” Two breaths. Two words. His name; the tempo of his heart. Dainty kisses map Wei Wuxian’s neck while he soothes him in the aftereffects of their orgasm. His hands roam freely his back, holding him as close to himself as Wei Wuxian can.

Lan Wangji hides in the crook of his neck, recovering his breath while his spent cock slips outside and a faint whine leaves his lips. A mellow Wei Wuxian holds a boneless Lan Wangji until their hearts beat at their normal pace and a cheerful chuckle resounds in the library. “You brute, I will be sore!” Wei Wuxian teases with no a trace of discomfort on his body, not even from the sting of the recent bites, much less the exertions of their lovemaking.

“You reaped what you sowed,” Lan Wangji chides, kissing his cheek before kneeling back on the floor. The mess on Wei Wuxian’s stomach and between his legs makes him feel lightheaded. Taking out a handkerchief from his sleeve, he wipes away the proofs of their love a bit sloppily and helps Wei Wuxian off the desk. Pulling up his trousers, he naughtily clings to his shoulders and into his lap with a big grin and red apple cheeks, still flustered.

“Look what we did in the library!” He teases. “What if someone had seen us?” Wei Wuxian nuzzles at his nose, parting his lips to let out a playful chuckle.

“Impossible,” Lan Wangji says, the corner of his mouth pulling upward. Wei Wuxian glances at the wide open entrance of the Library and senses the invisible barrier concealing the scene from prying eyes.

“Lan Zhan! Using your cultivation for this.” Wei Wuxian laughs out loud, a hearty guffaw that brings a smile to Lan Wangji’s lips. He cradles him in his arms, contented just by having him in his arms safe and sound.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan calls him, and Wei Wuxian takes a sharp intake of hair and locks eyes with him. “I would not silence you.” He cocks his head, scrutinizing Lan Wangji’s expression. “I like when you…” A devilish grin unfolds on Wei Wuxian’s lips.

“I’ll shout your name louder next time,” Wei Wuxian whispers, brushing their swollen lips.

“Hm.” He nods. “Not too loud.” Lan Wangji revels in the face of concentration from Wei Wuxian when he straightens the forehead ribbon in his hands. It brings a red tinge to the tip of his ears. It’s not that, after so many years, Lan Wangji needs any help to tie the clouded ribbon around his forehead. But it’s sweet and wholesome how Wei Wuxian purses his lips and makes sure it’s not slanted in the least, insisting on tying it up himself even though Lan Wangji would do the job faster. The warmth in his heart overwhelms him when the pain from the past vanishes in one of his smiles and his loneliness fades in the shape of his lips. Smiling lips, because as long as he walks the earth, Lan Wangji will steal many smiles from Wei Wuxian.

“What is it?” Wei Wuxian asks at Lan Wangji’s serious expression, refusing to move and still cradling his half-dressed body into his arms. “Is it too late?”

Lan Wangji glances at the rays of sun seeping through the window and casting short shadows. He has spent so much time in the Library Pavilion he can guess the hour. He shakes his head. “It’s not nearly four yet,” he says. “You have time to rest before tonight.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian chuckles. “Again?”

“Every day and every night…” A peck on his lips follows every word.

“… and every afternoon, apparently,” Wei Wuxian teases, cupping Lan Wangji’s face into his hands. He stares at the expressionless face he has misread many times but hides no secrets at all now. “Er gege!” Wei Wuxian says, pouting slightly as an idea pops in his mind. “You didn’t seem too surprised by the book -the corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth pulls upward- and you definitely know too much…” Wei Wuxian gasps. “Don’t tell me you have jars of Emperor’s Smile and erotic books hidden in your room!” Lan Wangji ignores him, fixing the lapels of his undergarments and then the outer layers while Wei Wuxian speaks. “Where do you hide them?”

“Hm.” Lan Wangji averts his questioning gaze, now fixing the loose strands of hair that fall in front of Wei Wuxian’s face, giving the impression he just got out of bed.

“Now you’re ignoring me?” A withheld smile pops on Lan Wangji’s lips and Wei Wuxian snorts at a trick that won’t work with him. “I’m going to find them all!” Wei Wuxian threatens, folding his arms over his chest defiantly.

“Next time you feel adventurous.” Lan Wangji traps his chin between his thumb and forefinger, stealing a kiss from his velvety lips. “I can show you.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian chuckles, rolling to a side and leaving the safety of his lap. How unbelievable it is to see how much has Hanguang-jun changed; or how blind he was not to see the love that was so obvious for everyone else but himself. From now on, he will be by his side and never miss a moment to yield to his kisses and drown in his love.

Every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ Se y'all on the next one!
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
